particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Choice (Kalistan)
For the Dolgarian party of the same name, see Choice. For the Luthorian party of the same name, see Choice (Luthori). For the Hutorian party of the same name, see Choice (Hutori). Yellow|Seats1 Title = People's Imperial Council|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.choiceparty.ks|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Kalistan|political parties = Political Parties of Kalistan|elections = Most Recent General Election}} Choice is a big-tent political party founded in Kalistan in June 3875 by Elijah Steel. It took its name from two other foreign existing parties, both of which are now defunct. The party doesn't necessarily fit neatly into one ideology, however its strongest ideologies consist of populism, right-wing populism, isolationism, moderate statism along with milder accents of liberalism and socialism. Choice is mostly identified as a big-tent or catch-all party however. It was dissolved in October 3883 following disappointing election results. History Choice was founded in June 3875, as a response to the lack of diversity in the politics of Kalistan, despite two parties very recently beforehand being founded. Choice took its name from the Dolgarian and Luthorian parties, due to sharing many of their ideologies and goals. The party was founded by politician Elijah Steel, who previously only got involved with local small-scale politics due to the lack of parties he felt he could support in a general election. Choice gained much support in time for the 3876 election in the June of that year, coming third place in terms of votes but second place in terms of seats due to the positioning of support for the party and the voting system. Despite coming second, this was seen as a major victory by Elijah Steel and many other members of the party as despite what polls suggested, they themselves doubted the party would have such a large success. In June 3879, a few months prior to the next elections, the DLP was abolished, thus leaving Choice as the largest party in parliament. Ideology Like its foreign counterparts, the Kalistani incarnation of Choice does not follow one particular ideology. It is most notable for its isolationist views which offer a contrast with the mostly internationalist ideologies of other parties in Kalistan. The party mostly sees itself as a populist party, taking more after the Luthori version of Choice in that respect. The party also has mild accents of liberalism, socialism and libertarianism, the latter being less apparent especially due to its regulator economic stances and championing more regulations for many things, however on issues such as civil rights, the party identifies itself as somewhat libertarian, despite especially in later years this being less apparent. Choice is also seen as being a statist party. On the political spectrum, the party is essentially centralist taking views from both the left and the right. While socially the party has mostly permissive and progressive policies, on matters such as foreign affairs, large corporations and immigration, the party is seen as more restrictive. Choice like its foreign counterparts is a highly secularist party, believing that church and state "belong firmly separated from eachother" according to party leader Elijah Taylor, a view shared by the entire rest of the party. Choice also highly opposes religious teaching and ritual in school with Elijah Taylor stating "schools are for a place of learning, a place of education. Their purpose is to equip children for their future in their careers, forcing religion upon them in these institutes is highly wrong and if anything will push them further away from religion, the young should decide what their beliefs are in their own time, not when others say so". Regarding nuclear weapons, the party likes to remain "somewhat skeptical of their use and existence", however they acknowledge that they may one day be needed and as such support their continued research and storage provided that this is heavily regulated to ensure peoples safety. Choice only believes that they should be used as a last resort if no other means of victory or survival in a war is possible, and preferably only used in non civilian areas. Party Leaders To date, Choice has had two leaders, Elijah Taylor who also founded the party and Jeremy Cameron who challenged Steel in a leadership election following poor election results. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections Presidential Elections Category:Political parties in Kalistan